Ever Changing Fate
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: What if Kyo found Tohru? What if Yuki got to talk to Kyo? And what if the fight between the cat and the rat was over the riceball? Better than it sounds. It starts when they are in kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Okay so I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but someone will just have to make sure I finish this . Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Tohru, you're the riceball!" A boy shouted as his finger pointed to his female classmate. Tohru sat exultingly in her seat as the other children were named their fruit. Her blue eyes sparkled and she couldn't contain a huge smile. Her short brown hair bounced as she laughed at the other kids happiness. She waited anxiously for 'riceball' to be called so she could join. Though, the clocked ticked by and nobody called her. Soon it was almost time to go. The teacher had asked the kids to be seated and only that moment did Tohru let her smile fall. She kicked her feet slightly, trying to distract herself from crying.

"I don't get it. Why wasn't I picked?" Tohru asked quietly. She didn't even think anybody heard her until she saw three kids step in front of her. The boy who had picked the names for everybody was in front of another boy and a girl. They laughed at Tohru as she whimpered.

"Because you dummy, A riceball doesn't belong in a fruits basket." The boy sneered. The other two laughed more loudly, gaining some of the other kids attention. The teacher was outside the room discussing material with another teacher. Tohru was alone. Tears threatened to fall, but Tohru sniffled them back.

"Aww look the baby's gonna cry." The girl laughed. The bell rang at that moment and Tohru launched herself out of the classroom. She sobbed and tried to wipe her tears as she ran. She didn't see where she was going and ran into someone. She looked up to see an older woman talking on her cell phone.

"Watch where you're going you little brat." She growled. Tohru whimpered and started to run another direction. A dog than barked at her down a street. Tohru screamed in terror and started to run again, away from the dog. A group of people were all huddled on a side-walk, waiting for the light to give them permission to cross the street. Tohru then took the time to view her surroundings. She became terrified when she didn't recognize anything. She looked to her left and ran into the alley, trying to seek refuge. In a corner she huddled down and brought her knees to her chest.

"Mommy!" She wailed, sobbing. "Mommy, I'm scared." She cried. Nobody payed any attention to the girl as she sobbed. Tohru gasped as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and met red eyes. She screamed as she tried to get closer to the wall.

"H-hey. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." The owner of the eyes said. Tohru then looked at him. A boy about her age, but a little bit taller, bent down to meet eye level with her. He had bright orange hair and tanned skin to match his eyes. "You're Tohru right?" He asked softly. Tohru could only nod. He smiled slightly showing baby fangs in the corners of his mouth. "You're Mama's looking for you. I've come to take you home." He said. Tohru's eyes widen. And she jumped up, startling the boy and making him fall on his butt.

"Really! You're going to take me home?" She exclaimed, getting closer to his face. A pink tint crossed his tan features as he nodded. "Yay! Thank you so much, umm." She said, just figuring she didn't know he's name.

"Kyo. My name's Kyo." He said standing up and brushing himself off. "And don't mention it. Your Mama is really worried. So let's get a move on already." He said grabbing her hand. Tohru looked down and blushed from the contact. She then looked up at his face and found herself admiring him. She didn't even know how close she was to actually being home. "Alright here you are." He said stopping in front of the apartment complex and looking back at her. "Watcha staring at? Do I have something on my face?" He asked. Tohru shook her head and smiled.

"Kyo-kun is cute, that's all." She said and then panicked when she heard what she said. Kyo turned red and looked away from her. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud at all!" She said. She then felt kyo's grip tighten on her hand.

"I- I think T-Tohru's cute...too." He said in a whisper. Tohru stopped in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked back at her. Suddenly Tohru was swooped up in the air by the powerful force of her Mother.

"Oh Kiddo! You did it! You brought my baby home! Thank you so much!" Kyoko shouted twirling Tohru. Kyo sweat-dropped from the affection he was watching. Tohru just giggled, loving the feeling of being back with her Mommy.

"Yes Kyo-kun saved me." She smiled at her mom. Kyoko's gaze then went to the orange headed boy.

"So that's your name huh? Kyo. What a cute name." She said smiling at him.

"It's not cute!" He yelled at her. His temper then seemed to drop when Tohru laughed. He looked at her and then down to his shoe's. Kyoko gave him a curious look. "I have to go. My master is probably worried about me." He mumbled and turned to leave.

"Wait! Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled. He looked back to face her. "Come back tomorrow. I don't have school, so we could play all day. I mean if you want to. If you don't I understand, but-"

"Okay. I'll come and play. Sheesh calm down." He said, placing a hand on Tohru's head. Tohru blushed as she looked back up at him. Kyoko then put two and two together and smiled.

"Yeah. Come over and bring your Master. I would love to meet him." She shouted as Kyo walked away. Kyo tensed up before he then started to run off. Kyoko laughed. "He's such an awkward boy. I think your friendship would be good for him." She said to Tohru. Tohru only smiled as she watched Kyo disappear.

* * *

_**Me: I hoped you liked it. This mostly revolved around Tohru but the Next will be about Kyo. Yuki won't come in until the third so Yuki fans bear with me.**_


	2. The Cat

_**Me: Here I am with a new chapter for you guys! Aren't I great? Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Master? Master are you home?" Kyo yelled as he walked inside. When no one answered he shrugged his shoulders. He went towards the stairs that led up to his room, but stopped abruptly when he caught the aroma of something awful. His eyes widen. He ran the opposite direction to the kitchen. There, Kazuma was in front of a pot with the newspaper in his hand. He was carelessly stirring whatever was in the pot. When he heard the door opened, he turned and smiled at Kyo.

"Ah welcome home, Kyo. I made us dinner." He said.

"No, you made poison!" Kyo barked. He stomped over to Kazuma and pushed him away from the stove. He turned off the flame and blew a sigh of relief. He turned to his master. "Why don't we just go out." Kyo suggested. Kazuma smiled and patted Kyo's head.

"Great idea. How about sushi tonight?" Kyo nodded.

"Just let me change first. Stay here do not move." He called as he ran up the stairs. Kazuma just chuckled.

"He must've had a good day today. I'll have to ask him why he came in so relaxed." Kazuma said to himself.

* * *

_"Look at his hair, it's not normal."_

_"Shhh. He'll hear you and then he'll kill you."_

_"But still it's strange. He's so weird."_

Kyo growled as he remembered the conversation between two of his classmates. Kids always made fun of him and Hatsuharu for their hair. He grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts from his dresser.

_"The cat, such an abomination."_

_"I can't believe they let him go 'outside'." _

His family wasn't nicer to him, though. The only person who understood him was his Master and Maybe some of the members of the zodiac. He was tired of it. All he wanted was to be excepted, but that would never happen.

_"Kyo-kun is cute, that's all."_

Kyo blushed when he remembered what Tohru said. She smiled at him. She kept a hold of his hand. She didn't try to get away from him, or look at him disgust. She didn't care about his hair.

Kyo looked at his uniform shorts and picked them up, taking a picture from the pocket. It was Tohru. Kyoko had given him a picture of Tohru the other day. Since then he would take it out and daydream about her. Wondering what she would be like, how it sounded when she laughed. It was pretty, her laugh.

"Kyo." Kazuma called. "Are you ready?" Kyo put the picture under his pillow and ran down stairs.

* * *

"So Kyo, how was school." Kazuma asked as they were looking at their menus. Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"Normal, I guess. I only lost my temper two times." He said.

"That's very good. You're teaching yourself discipline." Kazuma said. "I noticed you came home happy." Kyo put down his menu and stared at his master. Kazuma laughed. "Well whatever happened I'm glad it did."

"You know that crazy woman I see after school?" Kyo asked. Kazuma nodded and placed his menu down. "Well I went to see her today, but she was freaking out because her daughter didn't come home. So I promised that I would find her and keep her safe. I walked down a couple of streets and heard crying. When I got closer I saw her crying in her knees in an alley." Kyo said and then sighed softly. "The crazy woman invited us over tomorrow." He said.

"That's a splendid idea. What's her daughter like?" Kazuma asked innocently. Kyo blushed. He opened his menu again to hide it.

"She's nice." He said simply. Kazuma smiled at Kyo.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked. Kazuma nodded and placed his and Kyo's order.

* * *

Kazuma and Kyo were on their way home when Kyo yawned deeply. Kazuma picked him up, rubbing his back. Moments later Kyo was snoring softy on Kazuma's shoulder. When they walked in, Kazuma walked Him straight up stairs to his room. He placed him on his bed and brushed his hair from his eyes. Kyo groaned and turned in his sleep, putting his arm under his pillow. This action knocked the picture to the ground. Kazuma picked it up and looked at the little girl in the photo.

"Hmm. It seems you have your first love already, Kyo. I can only hope this turns out right." Kazuma then tucked the picture under the pillow and left the room.

* * *

_**Me: I hope you liked! Next up the play date and Yuki's appearance!**_


	3. The Rat found Happiness

_**Me: Thank you so much for coming back to my story! Okay Yuki fans, here's your chapter. Also, I'm following parts of the book, so Akito is a girl but no one except, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Kureno knows. I will be referring to her as a guy until her true gender is revealed. so don't get confused. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_"Black. My world is black and that means your world is black too, Yuki. Our world has nothing but darkness." Akito whispered darkly. He was stroking black paint on his bedroom walls. Yuki was sitting only inches away, covering his mouth. Tears adorned his eyes as he tried to ignore him. Though, it was hard to do when before a boy told you should just die._

* * *

Yuki held the hat firmly in his hand. He just stared at it as he layed in his bed, thinking through his plan. He finally hopped up and went to his closet. He switched out of his robe to shorts and a T-shirt. He put the hat on top of his head, tucking purple strands of hair underneath. He slid open his door quietly, peaking around the corners. When he knew no one was around he made his move.

His heart was beating out of control and he tried his hard not to cough. Only when he was safe off the family grounds did he cough out loud. He held his chest as it burned. When the feeling went away, he started to walk down the path. He remembered faintly where he had seen Kyo. It was by a Sohma. He tried to remember where he was at.

_"I heard the cow also hates you. You really are hated, Yuki." _

Akito's dark laughter entered his mind. He tried to shake it away, but it came back. His head perked up when he heard a giggling that sounded happy. He peeked around a stone fence to see a girl with short brown hair, twirling around. She was skipping back and forth on a chalk path drawn on the concrete. He had seen his cousin, Kagura, playing the same game once. Hop scotch. The girl lost her balance as she hopped on one foot and fell on her butt. he was going to go help her, but froze when he saw familiar orange hair.

"You silly clutz." Yuki heard him say. He watched as he knocked her on the head lightly. The girl just smiled up at him. Yuki felt a painful swelling in the chest.

"Tohru! Kiddo! Ooh I mean Kyo, do you two want a snack." A woman was standing on the porch, opening a screen door. She had long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. A man stood behind her. Yuki remembered him as a Sohma. The one who took Kyo in. Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and skipped up to the woman. The woman placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Sorry, Kyo. I've called you Kiddo for too long." He heard her say, just before the all went in side.

Yuki stared in amazement. The woman seemed so nice and he had a strange urge just to say something to get Tohru to face him. He slowly stalked up to the steps and lifted the hat from his head. He placed it on the top step. He backed down the steps slowly, but tripped on one of the chalk pieces left at the bottom.

"Oh my!" He heard the woman's voice yell. Yuki tried to lift his head, but the woman stopped him. "Oh no you can't do that. You hit your head to hard. If you tried to lift it, you would make yourself sick.

"Is he all right?" Tohru's voice rung out. Yuki turned his head to the side and saw the girl and noticed her blue eyes held tears. Kyo was beside her glaring down at him. He grabbed her hand and took her inside of the house. "Kyo, where are we going?"

"Anywhere away from him." Kyo replied coldly. Yuki closed his eyes to try and stop the tears. He felt himself being lifted.

"Can I place him on your couch?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes this way." The woman said. Yuki kept his eyes closed and let himself drift.

* * *

_"You're just my toy! Your mother gave you to me! Don't you get it? Everyone hates you! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a need to live!" Akito yelled. Yuki shook with fear._

_"I'll never forgive you! It's all your fault and I'll never forgive you!" Kyo snarled. Yuki coward back from the ice it held. He didn't mean for every one to hate him. He just wanted a friend. Someone to talk to and cry to. Someone to love him._

* * *

Yuki woke up. At first it was blurry, but when his eyes adjusted he saw Kyo and Tohru. Both just stared at him. Tohru's eyes, however, lit up when she saw him wake up.

"I'm going to get mommy. Stay here with him, please." Kyo just nodded numbly. Tohru raced out of the room, leaving the cat alone with the rat. Yuki let his eyes looked down at Kyo's hands and saw the hat.

"Why?" Kyo finally spoke. "Why when I'm finally happy, you have to ruin it again?" He said more aloud. Yuki gulped. Kyo's hands clenched around the hat.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Yuki said. Kyo's head snapped up. "Whatever I-I did. I-I'm so sorry." Yuki finally started to cry. "I-I just wanted a friend!" Kyo's eyes widen. "P-please forgive me, please!" Yuki sobbed trying to sit up. Kyo walked up to him and put the hat on his lap, when Yuki finally sat up.

"You really have no idea do you?" Kyo questioned. Yuki shook his head. Kyo sighed. "I take it back. I don't hate you, but I don't like you either. You'll have to gain my trust if you want it." Kyo said sitting beside him. Yuki began to wipe away his tears.

"Friends?" Yuki asked. Kyo sighed again and placed the hat on Yuki's head.

"Sure whatever." Yuki smiled and looked towards the door.

"Who is she?" Yuki asked.

"Her name's Tohru. She's nice. A total goof, but nice." Kyo said also staring at the door.

"Has she tried to hug you?" Kyo shook his head. At that moment the door reopened and revealed the two adults and Tohru. Kazuma stared astounded at the sight before him, but quickly hid it. Tohru prodded over to Yuki and Kyo. A smile dawen her face.

"You have nice hair." Tohru complimented. Yuki blushed. He bowed his head shyly. "I'm Tohru."

"Yuki." Yuki said, not looking up. Kyo scowled at the scene.

"How you feeling, hun?" The woman asked. Yuki nodded his head and then answered out loud.

"I feel dizzy." Yuki then started to cough. The woman put her hand on his forehead.

"You poor thing. You're burning up. Tohru go get him some cough medicine and I'll make him some soup." Tohru nodded and left the room. When the two females left Kazuma gave the boys a questioning look.

"I'm giving him a chance." Kyo said simply. Yuki had a hand on his forehead.

"You should know better than to go out while you are sick." Kazuma said. Yuki nodded.

"I know, but I had to get away from him." Yuki said. Kazuma looked at him with sympathy. Kyo looked at him shocked. The woman came in with Tohru and a spoon.

"Okay, this will taste nasty, but it will help." She said. Yuki cringed at the taste but swallowed anyway.

"Thank you, ma'am." He smiled.

"Call me Kyoko, sweetie." Kyoyko smiled backed. She looked at Kyo. "Do you two know each other?" She asked. Kyo nodded and looked at Yuki.

"He's my cousin."

"Really!" Tohru shouted. "That's so cool." Kazuma smiled.

"Kyoko-san?" Kyoko looked at Kazuma. "May I use your phone real quick?" He asked. Kyoko nodded.

"I'm going to get you that soup, just hold on." Kyoko stood up and rushed to her kitchen.

"Hey." Tohru said. "If you feel better after you eat, do you want to play with us?" Tohru asked. Yuki smiled brightly and nodded his head. Yuki looked between Kyo and Tohru. Never had he felt this happy before. He had made two friends and met a woman who made him feel like he was loved. This was the best day of his life.

"Maybe we could play a card game." Kyo suggested. Tohru nodded.

"How about Go Fish." Yuki said silently.

"Yeah! I'm awesome at that game!" Kyo shouted as he stood up. Tohru giggled and looked at Yuki.

"Great idea, Yuki." Tohru said. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah but don't cry when I win." Kyo said smugly. Yuki smiled and nodded. He never wanted this to end.

**_Me: I hope you liked. I know it's a bit OOC. but think about it. Kyo didn't really start hating him until Kyoko died. Other than that Kyo didn't really "hate" him. Yuki also was timid back in this time, but he gets more out spoken. If you read this I will let you have a little sneak peek.  
_**

_"How dare they!" Akito screamed. "How dare they think they have a right to be normal!"  
Hatori was sitting in front of Akito, listening to her wrath. He kept his eyes closed, tuning it out.  
_

_"Good for, Yuki." he whispered to himself. _

_"I want them brought here!" Akito yelled. Hatori finally snapped his attention back, surprised.  
_

_"What?" He questioned. Akito smiled darkly._

_"Bring me Yuki and Kyo."  
_


	4. Cliff hangers

_**Me: Thank you for reading my story, and being patient with my late updating. I have read more Fruits Basket fic and I have my motivation. So, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hah! I told you I was good at this game!" Kyo boasted. Yuki just smiled and reached for the deck to shuffle the cards again. Tohru giggled. Kyo looked over at her and blushed.

"Yes, Kyo-kun is very good." Tohru clapped. Kazuma and Kyoko watched from the kitchen as the three played, talking quietly.

"So what did the head of the family tell you?"Kyoko asked. Kazuma looked at her with a small smile.

"They have given me permission to transfer Kyo to Tohru's school. It also seems that Yuki will be transferred as well." Kazuma's smiled faded as he looked back at the trio. "It was very odd how they made sure Yuki would be going with Kyo, but what worries me is that the family has asked me to take guardianship over Yuki as well." He said. Kyoko looked at him confusingly.

"What about his mother, or his father? Won't they be worried?" Kyoko asked.

"No. You see the head of our family is young and he always wants Yuki around him, so his parents gave them to him." Kyoko's eyes widen with anger.

"How could anyone give up their child?" She yelled, hitting the table. This gained the attention of the three kids. The boys kept a straight face. Tohru, however, was worried and got up to approach her angry mother.

"Is everything okay, Mommy?" She asked. Kyoko's anger immediatly melted and she picked up Tohru, smiling.

"Of course. I have you don't I?" She nuzzled her nose to Tohru's. Tohru giggled in return. The two young boys turned away, hearts aching. Kazuma looked at the scene sadly and in adoration.

"Because, Not everyone is a good parent like you." He answered softly. Kyoko put Tohru down. Tohru raced back to her place between the boys. Kyoko looked towards Yuki and Kyo, both smiling at her daughter. She looked back at Kazuma.

"If you need any help, just give me a call. Those two will need a mother-figure." She said. Kazuma nodded. He looked back into the living room and noticed a shrine.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is that Tohru's father?" Kazuma asked. Kyoko nodded.

"Tohru, baby, can you bring me Daddy?" Kyoko asked. Tohru trotted to her father's picture and brought it to her mother. Kyoko placed a kiss on Tohru's head. "Why don't you and the boys go play outside again." The three nodded, but before stepping out, Kyoko said: "Yuki if you start feeling sick, don't be afraid to tell me, kay?" Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Kyoko, you really are an angel." Kazuma smiled. Kyoko just laughed and looked down at the picture of her dead husband.

"Trust me, I'm far from it, but I will never make the same mistakes again." Kyoko said. "Now, when are you planning on telling Yuki of his new home?"

* * *

"Your mama is really nice." Yuki said. He watched Tohru as she tried to hop on the chalk- drawn board. Kyo nodded, walking behind Tohru to make sure she didn't fall again.

"Yeah she really is." Kyo agreed. After she made it, Tohru looked at the two boys.

"What about your mamas?" Tohru asked.

"My mama doesn't seem to like me." Yuki answered, putting his head down. Kyo shrugged and turned away.

"My mama is gone." He said simply, trying not to cry. Tohru pouted, looking at the boys. She felt so bad for them. She turned around to face them, but she tripped on her shoe-lace.

"Tohru!" Both boys yelled and ran to catch her. The all three fell and the last thing Tohru saw was the boys' scared faces and an orange and purple poof.

* * *

"How dare they!" Akito screamed. "How dare they think they can be normal!" Hatori was sitting in front of Akito, listening to her wrath. He kept his eyes shut, tuning her out.

"Good for Yuki."He whispered to himself.

"I want them brought here." Akito yelled. Hatori finally snapped his attention back, surprised.

"What?" He questioned. Akito smiled darkly.

"Bring me Yuki and Kyo." Akito demanded. Hatori shook his surprise and tried to stand, but Akito pushed him back down.

"Let's be rational about this, Akito." Hatori said. Akito just shook his head, but a voice made her freeze.

"Akito is never rational, Ha'ri. You should know that." Shigure laughed. Akito glared at him. "Aww don't give me that look. I'm only speaking the truth. I mean, who else would give someone permission to leave and then get mad about it and demand them back. Now Akito let's figure this out." Shigure said, sitting next to Hatori. Akito huffed.

"Yes why did you allow Yuki to leave?" Kureano asked from his place in the back. Hatori looked back at him surprised, not remembering him being there.

"Because he needs to figure out just how mean people are." Akito said. "To prove to him that no one will accept him." She said.

"But now that you know someone is accepting him, you regret your decision." Shigure said. Akito turned angrily towards him.

"No I am not!" She yelled.

"Then why do you need them here. If you are sure of yourself you don't need them here." He said, getting up and leaving. Akito thought of this and screamed at the door.

* * *

_**Me: Woo. Shigure saved Yuki and Kyo, But what's going to happen when Kyoko and Tohru find out the Sohma curse? Tune in next time to see. Bye.**_


	5. Dream Come True

_**Me: Okay so I think the last chapter was too short plus I have no idea when I will update this story again. I am here to present Chapter five. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Poof poof._

"What was that?" Kyoko yelled. Her and Kazuma raced to the door and saw Tohru laying down on the concrete next to a grey rat and an orange cat. Kazuma immediately became fearful and picked the two animals up. "Tohru, honey, are you okay?" Kyoko ran to Tohru and lifted her off the ground, examining her. Tohru wasn't paying attention, instead her focus was on the two mammals in Kazuma's arm, looking at her worriedly. Tohru walked away from her dazzled mother and stopped in front of Kazuma.

"Is that Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?" She asked. Kazuma only nodded. He was surprised when a smile bloomed on her face. "I thought Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were cute before, but now they're super cute!" She giggled. The boys blushed and stared at her amazingly.

"You're telling me that mouse and cat is Yuki and Kyo?" Kyoko asked, astonished. Kazuma nodded again.

"Please do not freak out, let me explain inside." Kyoko agreed and everyone went inside. Tohru had grabbed the clothes off the ground that had fallen off after the poof. Once everyone was seated in the living room, Kazuma explained. "It is the zodiac curse. There are 9 more people who transfer into animals after hugged by the opposite sex or when they are weak." He said.

"Um excuse me." Tohru said. "What's 'opposite sex'?" She asked.

"It means when the opposite gender. Since you're a girl, your opposite sex is a boy." Kyoko explained. Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki, who sitting in front of her.

"So each time I hug you, you turn into different animals?" She asked. Yuki shook his head.

"We only turn into one animal of the zodiac and the cat." Yuki said. Kyo just grumbled beside him.

"So Kyo-kun is the cat from the zodiac story?" She asked. The Sohma's nodded. Tohru turned her attention to her mother. "Mommy! Did you hear that? My friend is the cat! I'm friends with the cat!" She cheered. Kyo blushed. Kyoko sweat-dropped.

"She loves the zodiac story and her favorite character is the cat." She explained. Yuki felt himself sadden at this information. Kazuma only smiled. "So, there are more people cursed?" She asked Kazuma. He nodded.

"Only from the Sohma family." He added.

"What about the other two position, there are 12 zodiacs plus the cat and you said only 2 others, so two are left." Kyoko asked.

"Thay have not been born yet. That will be the tiger and the ram." Yuki said. Kyoko nodded taking in this information. Suddenly, the boys poofed back, but they were naked. Tohru screamed and covered her face. Kyoko put her hands over Tohru's eyes. Kazuma handed the boys their clothes. They dressed quietly, blushing.

"Alright. We're dressed." Kyo said. Tohru sighed in relief and looked at her friends. Yuki fiddled with his fingers as he approached the two girls.

"Are you disgusted by us?" He asked shyly. Kyoko's eyes widen.

"Why would we be disgusted?" Tohru asked.

"Because everybody else is." Kyo answered, not looking at them.

"Well that is stupid." Kyoko said. The men looked at her shocked. "It is not your fault. Whoever is disgusted should go mind their own buisness. Just beacuse you two turn into animals does not change that you both are kind, cute, innocent little boys." Kyoko said. Tohru nodded.

"Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are still my friends, no matter what." Tohru declared. Yuki's eyes watered and Kyo stared at them wide eyes. Kazuma smiled at them both. "Is it okay for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to stay the night?" Tohru asked the adults. Kazuma and Kyoko looked at each other and nodded.

"I can't." Yuki said. "Akito will not allow it."

"He has no say for that." Kazuma said. Kyo and Yuki looked at him confused. "Yuki, if you want I would like you to become apart of our small family." Kazuma offered. Kyo looked at Yuki, who just nodded dumbly, not believing that this was happening.

"Hey! So that means I have a brother!" Kyo yelled, putting an arm around Yuki's shoulder. Tohru cheered.

"Come on! Let's go to my room and play with my blocks." Tohru said, grabbing their hands. Both boys blushed and followed her.

"You can see what's going to happen now don't you?" Kazuma asked Kyoko. "You will have to face the family and they might suppress both of your memories." He said. Kyoko looked at him and smiled.

"That just means you will have to introduce yourselves again." She said. "Now come on. I want to discuss this love triangle that will appear in the future with our kids." Kyoko laughed. Kazuma chuckled and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Boom. Crash. Destroy." Kyo called as he knocked over the blocks. He beat his chest, roaring. Yuki and Tohru laughed.

"Come on, Yuki. Let's build the blocks back up." Tohru said. Yuki nodded and started to cough. "Yuki! Are you okay?" She asked. Yuki nodded but continued to cough.

"No your not! Don't lie to us!" Kyo yelled. "I will go get Shishou." He said running out the door. Tohru looked at Yuki sadly.

"Yuki-kun." She said, putting her hand on his. Yuki blushed. "You should always tell how you feel. If you don't I won't know how to help you." She said. "Promise me, you will always tell me how you feel." Yuki nodded. Just then Kyoko bolted in the room, with cough medicine.

"Come here, sweetheart. Take this. It will make you feel better." She said. Kyo stood back by the door with Kazuma. Tohru got up and walked to Kyo.

"Kyo-kun is such a good brother." Tohru said. Kyo blushed.

"Nah I just didn't want him to turn into a rat." Kyo said trying to hide his feelings. Kazuma shook his head, chuckling.

"Alright. I think that's enough excitement for the day. It's time for bed. I have a cot you two can sleep on and I have an extra bedroom for you, if you'd like, Kazuma." Kyoko said.

"Yes that would be nice." He said. Kyoko nodded and looked down at Yuki.

"If you start coughing at night, wake me up and I will give you more medicine." She said. Yuki smiled and looked down at his feet.

After the cots were laid out in Tohru's room, the boys layed down. Tohru went to her bed and yawned. Kyoko walked to her and kissed her forehead, tucking her in. She then bent down and kissed the two boys as well.

"Sweet dreams." She said, flicking on the nightlight and closing the door.

"Good night Kyo-kun. Good night Yuki-kun." Tohru yawned.

"Good night. They both replied.

"This day was a dream come true." Yuki said.

"Yeah." Kyo agreed. "I wonder how long it will last, though."

* * *

"Stupid Shigure!" Akito's scream could be heard from outside the main house. Momiji and Hatsuharu looked at each other. They were both laying down in the room they shared.

"Do you think it's true. Do you think Kyo and Yuki are going to make it?" Momiji asked. Haru shrugged.

"I don't know, but how about we go visit them at the dojo, tomorrow." Haru offered.

"Yeah! That will be so fun! Field trip! Field trip!" Momiji cheered. Haru smiled and started to doze off.

* * *

_**Me: So how was it. I liked this chapter, personally. But I think I will enjoy writing more with Momiji and Hatsuharu. Next chapter will have them meet Tohru. I'm trying to build the relationships more, but I don't think I'm doing a good job. Well anyway. I hoped you liked.**_


	6. Pulling Out a Rabbit

_**Me: Hello everybody. I am today to get my mind off of things. I just had my heart just broken by my supposedly best friend... but any who let's get to writing.**_

* * *

"Yuki-kun. up. Mommy made breakfast." Tohru said, kneeling in between both boys. Kyo dark eyes opened, clouded with exhaustion. He sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from them. Yuki yawned deeply doing the same. Tohru blushed at how adorable she thought they were. She quickly hid it and smile brightly. "Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." Kyo said still drowsy.

"Good morning, Tohru-san." Yuki smiled softly. Tohru giggled and got up, leaving the room. Kyo looked over at Yuki, both of them nodded a 'good morning' to each other. They finally got up and walked to the kitchen. Kyoko was standing over the stove, scolding Kazuma who was chuckling. Tohru sat at the table, kicking her feet to amuse herself.

"I swear Kazuma, I never thought I'd see the day someone burnt water, but here you are." Kyoko said, humor lacing through her voice.

"But it wasn't water, it was eggs. Eggs can be very easy to burn." He said laughing. Kyoko shook her head at the man.

"You know I was using a metaphor." She laughed under her breath. She saw the two boys from the corner of her eye and smiled as they entered the kitchen. "Good morning boys. You were right, Kyo. Kazuma should not be allowed in the kitchen." She said giving the older man and fierce look. He laughed and walked to the table, sitting next to Tohru. Kyo took the other seat beside her, Yuki sat next to him. "How do you two like your eggs?" Kyoko asked.

"I like it half cooked, half gooey." Kyo said. Yuki put his head on the table, still half asleep. Kyoko smiled at him. She nodded at Kyo.

"I'll just make them the same way." She said. Tohru looked worriedly at Yuki. She got off her chair and walked to him.

"Yuki-kun, Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, but made Yuki's head pop up. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"I have a hard time waking up in the morning, that's all." He said. Tohru smiled and went back to her seat. She giggled at Kyo's messy hair. Kazuma smiled admiringly at the little girl.

* * *

"Come on, Haru. Har'i said it was this way." Momiji cheered, skipping down the pavement. Hatsuharu just nodded and followed. He looked around at all the different houses. Kids that were playing in their yards, stopped and watched them walk by in curiosity. probably looking at his hair.

"Momiji." Hatsuharu called. The little blonde boy turned around and looked at him. "Which house is it?" Haru asked. Momiji started to think and Haru sighed. "You don't know do you?" He asked. Momiji just laughed.

"Maybe we should yell their names and see who answers." Momiji suggested. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted Kyo and Yuki's name all around the neighborhood. Haru just followed silently.

* * *

"This is really good, thank you Miss Honda." Yuki said. Kyoko laughed, pleased. Kyo was eating away when his cat senses started to twitch. He could hear the faint sound of his name. He looked to the front door. Tohru noticed this and asked him what was wrong.

"I heard my name." Kyo said, getting up. He opened the front door and he saw two familiar boys walking don the side walk. Momiji saw the door open and smiled big at the familiar orange-headed boy.

"Kyo!" Momiji shouted. Kyo growled and slammed the door, walking calmly back to the table. Yuki kept his eyes on the door.

_That voice sounded familiar._ he thought. Tohru got up and reopened the door, running into a blonde boy that was just about to knock on the door. _Poof. _Everyone gawked at the small bunny that was in Tohru's lap.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO SORRY. "Tohru yelled, liffting the small bunny. The bunny laughed.

"It's okay. I don't mind. You must be the cute girl that Kyo is always daydreaming about." Momiji said. it was deathly quiet for a split second before, kyo ran to the bunny, grabbing it by the ears.

"What are you doing here!" Kyo yelled. "Go home you stupid rabbit!"

"Wah! Kyo's hurting me." Momiji shouted. Haru , who was standing back, came up to Tohru and helped her up. Yuki had also came to help. Haru gave Yuki a nod of recognition. Yuki returned it. Kyoko got up and removed the poor bunny from Kyo, trying to soothe it. Kyo seethed, panting slightly. Kazuma just stayed in his place.

_This will be interesting._

* * *

_**Me: So how was that. I think it's really good. I tried to keep in character as much as possible.**_


	7. The Tiger is Born

_**Me: Okay I want to start with a thank you to KhaalidaNyx and Rye Mellark for reviewing on the last chapter.. I was feeling very bad about it. **_

_**Rye Mellark: Thank you for you comments. It was really appreciated! I will try my hardest to make them longer, but I've been so busy writing school papers and stuff. Hopefully, over fall break I will be able to meet your request. About Kyoko and Kazuma, I have really know idea where I'm going with them. I do like the idea of them together. I think they fit each other's personalties real well. (Maybe that's just me) My pairing for Tohru is unknown right now. I am a KyoXTohru fan, but I have been experimenting with Various others to. I might put a poll up for the pairing. (Like I did for my Ouran fic).**_

_**Okay enough talk. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I really am sorry." Tohru sniffled at the now blonde boy. Momiji had changed back in a matter of seconds after Kyoko put him down. He was now kneeling next to Tohru on the living room floor. She put her hands to her eyes to hide tiny tears that fell. Momiji put his head on her lap, making her looked down at him. He smiled up at her.

"I told you that I don't mind." He said. "I actually would like another hug." He lifted his arms up. Tohru giggled leaning down , but Kyo grabbed Momiji's ankle, dragging him away.

"Oh no you don't." Kyo snarled. Momiji started to thrash around.

"It's no fair! I want to hug her too. You and Yuki get to hug her more than me!" Momiji cried. Kyo dropped him, face red as he looked back at him. Before he could yell, however, Momiji was in front of Tohru, face close to hers. Tohru blushed at this. "I just remembered. We don't know your name." Momiji said. Tohru looked up towards the couch and saw the second boy. He had the strangest hair color she had ever seen, black _and _white. He was staring blankly at Yuki, who kept his attention on her. Yuki gave her a smile when he saw that she was looking his way.

"I'm Tohru." She said. She stood up and bowed. This gained Haru's attention from Yuki. Momiji stared up at her, then smiled.

"I'm Momiji and that's-"

"Sohma,Hatsaharu." Haru interrupted and stood to bow as well. "It's our pleasure to meet you, Miss Tohru."

"Are you sure he's a year younger than Tohru, Yuki and Kyo?" Kyoko whispered to Kazuma. Kazuma chuckled.

"Hatsaharu is very polite if he thinks you deserve respect. He must have thought Tohru deserved it when she bowed to them even though she knows of the curse." Kazuma's laughter fell silent. "The ones that are cursed, barely get a second glance from most of those who know of it." He informed. Kyoko's eyes darkened. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to meet big, caramel, eyes. She kneeled down to meet Momiji at eye level.

"I'm a little hungry. May I have something to eat." He asked as he fiddled with his hair. Kyoko laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Of course, sweetie. I was just making breakfast. Hatsaharu, would you like some as well?" She asked. Haru looked at her and nodded, walking towards them. He hesitated to grab her other hand, but Kyoko grabbed it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kazuma smiled at the affection Kyoko was giving.

"Kazuma-kun." Tohru voiced. "Momiji is the rabbit from the zodiac?" She asked. He nodded. "What's Hatsaharu?"

"Why don't you ask him." Kazuma suggested. Tohru smiled and skipped into the kitchen. Kazuma looked at the couch where Kyo and Yuki were sitting quietly. He walked over and sat between the two. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that if those two know, so does... Akito." Yuki trembled. His eyes looked distant, tears brimming his eyes. He blinked and two tears fell. He looked up at Kazuma. "What if he comes back for me and he's angry?" Kazuma wrapped his arms around him.

"I will not promise anything that I'm not positive of, but right now you are with us. We will take care of you."

"Yeah." Kyo said. "We're a team now." He reached over Kazuma, holding out his fist. Yuki looked at it and smiled. he bumped his fist against Kyo's. Kazuma put a hand over theirs and laughed.

"Kyo. Yuki. Guess what happened at the house yesterday?" Momiji yelled. "The tiger was born. Her name is Kisa." He cheered.

"Kisa?" Tohru chimed in. "That's such a pretty name. She must be an adorable tiger cub." She giggled. Haru came in with Kyoko eating a piece of toast.

"So that means only one is left." Kyoko said to herself.

"The ram." Haru said.

"Are her parents happy?" Yuki asked. Momiji became solemn. His seriousness made Tohru worry, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Aunt Minori is very happy. Kisa is lucky because she doesn't have a daddy." He said.

"How does it make her happy?" Tohru asked.

"So she won't get rejected." Kyo mumbled. "It's saving her from a heartbreak." Kyoko twitched. Haru noticed this and looked up at her. Irritation was radiating off of her as she seethed. Kyoko noticed Haru looking at her and spared him a smile.

"Kazuma." She said, gaining the man's attention. "Why don't we take these kids to the park?" She suggested.

"Yay!" Momiji cheered, back to his normal self. "The park! The park! The park!" He hopped around the living room. Tohru jumped up as well. Kyo rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at her. Yuki did the same and got up from the couch to grab her hand. Haru grabbed her other hand. While Momiji was cheering, he saw Kyo become angry as he stared at the trio holding hands. Momiji walked over to Kyo. "Are you jealous?" He whispered. Kyo jumped.

"No!" Kyo yelled at him. "Why would I be jealous?" He huffed. Momiji gave a small smile.

"I'm jealous. I know I just met her, but I like Tohru a lot." Momiji confessed. Kyo glared at him, lips pursed. Momiji winked at him. "May the best one win." Before Kyo could respond, Momiji ran over to the three at the front door, stealing Tohru as he kept running.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted as he ran after him. Yuki sighed, from the chill of loneliness that sprawled on him when Tohru's hand left his. Haru kept his eyes on Tohru, who was laughing at Momiji and Kyo. His hand clenched to his side. From behind, Kyoko smirked at Kazuma.

"I might have to be careful. It seems all these boys will be fighting for my daughter." She snorted playfully.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Kazuma replied

* * *

"Aww she's so cute!" A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes(**In the anime**) giggled as she held the newborn.

"Don't hurt her, Kagura." Another girl said. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes (**I don't think she has blue eyes, but I think she would look good with them**) Kagura scoffed.

"Have more faith in me, Rin." She said. She looked around and noticed something strange. Haru was nowhere in sight. When Kagura voiced this thought, Rin frowned.

"He and Momiji went to go visit Yuki, Kyo, and some girl." She said. Kagura was placing Kisa back in the crib when she heard this. He eyes turned into an exotic flame.

"A girl!" Kagura screamed, making Kisa start to cry. Rin moved her over and picked Kisa up, bouncing her.

"Would you hush up? Plus, you have no right to be jealous, espicially after what you did to him." She said. Kagura calmed down and bit her lip.

"You're so mean." Kagura whimpered, but she knew Rin was right. Then a thought appeared in her head. _What if his beads come off?_ "Rin, we have to meet her!" She told Rin. In return, Rin rolled her eyes.

"Just ask about her when Momiji and Hatsharu when they come back." She stated. Kagura nodded numbly, but was formatting a plan in her head.

_I will protect you Kyo._

* * *

_**Me: So watcha think? I'm actually disappointed in this chapter, because it's still in the week-end and I already have a plan for when Kyo and Yuki join Tohru's school. Please review. Now Contest time!**_

_**I need an idea for the time at the park. So please PM me. I will dedicate the next chapter to the person I choose. Thank you!**_


End file.
